


Imagine Me

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry for the fics I write when I'm thirsty, My AU of a non Non existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: "You're in my head. Always in my head."
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Imagine Me

_"You call my name in pleasure, yet I have not been here to please you,"_

_Alex's squeak was amusing, but Astra remained still, too intent on the answer. "I- Fuck!" Alex's hand shot away from what it had been doing a moment ago. The room was quiet for a long moment before Alex cleared her throat and managed a hushed "Yes."_

_Not expecting the agent to answer her in any tone but anger, Astra tilted her head to the side as she took this new information in. "How can this be?"_

_"You-"_

_Astra took several steps further into the room from the open window she had flown through. Her strides were long and purposeful until she stood next to the bed. She towered over Alex as the DEO agent grasped the sheets tighter for more cover. Astra leaned to a crouch, her eyes fierce and searching as she stared Alex down. "How? How can my name come from your lips when I am not here to pleasure you?"_

_Alex, ears already pink from the exertion of her previous activity, went red at this. She fought the need to look away in the shame of what she had been doing. When Astra did not move, she let out, "You're in my head. Always in my head."_

_"You imagine me?"_

_Alex looked away then. "Yes."_

_Astra's eyes softened. "You imagine I bring you pleasure."_

_"God Astra. Yes! Can you - like, go-" Alex stopped when Astra leaned forward until it would take little to fall into a kiss._

_"And tell me, Alexandra," Astra murmured as she crawled into the bed, "In your mind, is it my hand between your legs? My mouth, perhaps?" Alex took in a sharp gasp as Astra straddled her, which encouraged Astra further. "Show me," she commanded lightly in Alex's ear. "Show me what my image has done to bring you to the brink." Astra leaned away long enough to grip Alex's blanket and ripping it away, causing a yelp of surprise. Astra then grabbed the wrist of the agents right hand, which had been hidden all that time under the blanket. The digits glistened in the low lighting of the room. "This scent, I could smell it from the window but now ..." Astra's eyes fixated on Alex's fingers for a moment before they met Alex's again. Eyes still locked, Astra brought Alex's hand upwards, drawing slim fingers into her mouth. "And your taste is exquisite." Alex's tongue ran over her bottom lip before she bit down._

_"Astra..."_

_"Would you like to compare my image to my flesh, my hands... my mouth?"_

_"God yes..." Alex nearly fainted._

_Astra smirked at the slight crack in Alex's voice, knowing she had her now. The Kryptonian stood again, undoing the clasps of her suit. Her fingers moved over its locking mechanism slowly, seeing and hearing the uneven breaths coming from below her on the bed as Alex watched. Nude, Astra returned to the bed, climbing up Alex's body until she was straddling the agent again._

_"Tell me," Astra said in the same steady voice that was doing the best things to Alex, "In your mind, how do we begin?"_

_Alex's eyebrows twitched upwards slightly. "With a kiss."_

_"You are less dressed, I assume."_

_"Of course."_  
  
_"Then allow me to assist you," Astra said, leaning into Alex. Their lips met hungrily. Astra's hands found the hem of Alex's tank top and nearly ripped the material in her haste to remove it. Alex's shorts were damp with arousal when next they were pulled from toned legs. Astra took a moment to breathe in the scent of this human woman, to feel the flesh against her own and listen to Alex's quickened heartbeat before she felt Alex's fingers entwine in her hair and tug her forward in another urgent kiss. Alex let out a moan as Astra's hands roamed over a taught stomach and upwards to cup a breast._

_"Your body in my hands... Rao, there are no words in any of our languages to describe how you feel," Astra said softly between kisses, her thumb running over the nipple in her hand. Alex's fingers tightened in Astra's hair as a response, seeming content with their current positions._

_Astra allowed the kisses to continue, but her focus went lower to where her fingers made patterns over Alex's areola and nipple. She was fascinated by the change in them, how hardened they had become under her touch. She needed to taste Alex again. It was the only thought in her mind. Astra needed more of the smooth skin on her tongue. Astra broke away from the fervent kisses and lowered her lips to Alex's jaw and neck, causing the grip in her hair to loosen slightly. The general moved down, nipping skin just above Alex's collarbone, followed by the raking of Astra's flat tongue along the same spots as if to sooth the pleasurable sting of it._

_Astra felt Alex's knee rush upwards, reminding her of her own arousal that had built within her since flying through the agent's window. Alex's kneecap had jostled her hip, brushing ever so slightly against her sex, and the throb at her core became noticeable. It was a feeling as alien as she. Astra's eyes closed at the feel of it, and then she brought her teeth down once more on Alex's chest either to reward or scold her for the literal knee jerk reaction. Then she brought her tongue to replace her thumb on Alex's nipple. Alex let out a hiss and arched her back for more contact. Astra brought her hand up to the other breast as she concentrated on the hardness of the nipple in her mouth. Astra's eyes took in the sight of Alex's face, the flaring of the nostrils with each inhale through the nose, the thin line of her slightly swollen lips._

_As Astra's lips sealed over the other nipple after releasing the first with a small wet pop, her hands slid along the agent's sides, her hips and along her buttocks. Then her left hand slid down Alex's stomach to the agent's sex, feeling the slickness once again. Astra could not stop the guttural sound that came from her at the warmth and abundance of Alex's arousal._

_"Please. Astra please," Alex begged, bringing the Kryptonian back a bit, the lust filled fog slowly receding some._

_"What do you require Alexandra? In your mind, what do I do to you?" Astra asked, her voice low in her chest. When there was no answer, Astra continued, "Your taste. I wish to feast upon you."_

_"Yes. Please, Astra," Alex said again. Her hips began a rolling motion against Astra's hand in emphasis of this, and the general parted her legs as she moved lower down the agent's body. She placed her forearm along the pelvis to lessen the hips' gyration. Alex's legs parted wider, and the scent filled Astra's senses completely. Astra quickly ran a hand through her hair to keep errant strands out of her face, and then lowered her mouth to just where her fingers had been. The first swipe of her tongue over Alex's clit made Astra feel as though she had stepped into Rao's light. She lost herself in the taste of her lover, the sounds each stroke of her tongue elicited. Each of her senses heightened by Earth's yellow sun was focused on Alex as she brought the agent to her climax. Astra drowned in Alex's cries when she came, feeling smug and a sense of accomplishment so strong that not even upward movement through the ranks could rival it. Astra moved up to the agent's lips, needing to kiss Alex again, and again..._

  
"General," came the voice behind her.

Astra opened her eyes and turned around to face her Lieutenant. "The second watch is in place, and we are ready to move in on the next step for Myriad."  
  
Astra nodded. "Good."

The lieutenant hesitated, but took his implied dismissal, leaving the general once more to her thoughts. Astra sighed and brought a hand to her eyes, wondering why her mind only centered on one brave agent she had met a couple of times in this mission. She didn't want to be distracted, not when things were so close to completion. Perhaps after Myriad is activated, but- 

No.

Astra shook her head again. She had to leave that thought behind. All that mattered was getting Kara back and keeping Earth from suffering Krypton's fate. Astra vowed to continue to remember this and leave any thought of Agent Danvers behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get my words to come out properly, I am sorry for awkward sentence structure and any mistakes spell check didn't get.


End file.
